


《 P I E R N I C Z K I 》

by foxbyann



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, boże narodzenie, wigilia, święta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxbyann/pseuds/foxbyann
Summary: Czy może być bardziej śmiercionośne połączenie niż Winchesterowie i Boże Narodzenie?Nie?Dodajmy do tego roztrzepaną pannę Bradbury w szale świątecznym i pewnego anioła, który niekoniecznie odnajduje się w ludzkich tradycjach.





	《 P I E R N I C Z K I 》

\- Ja ci z tym badylem nie pomogę!

W całym bunkrze roznosił się zapach ciasta. Przeklętego ciasta pierniczkowego. Cholerne pierniczki. Zdawałoby się, że to od nich wszystko się zaczęło. Przysmak diabła.

Charlie wparowała pewnego grudniowego dnia do głównej sali z tacą przeklętych ciasteczek, rozpromieniona od ucha do ucha. Sam podniósł jedynie wzrok znad laptopa, Dean nie pokwapił się nawet o rzucenie okiem.

\- Co to? - mruknął młodszy Winchester.

\- Upiekłam pierniczki - uśmiechnęła się rudowłosa. - Pomyślałam, że przyda się wprowadzić troszkę świątecznego nastroju.

\- Ale po co? - odezwał się blondyn.

\- Bo jest grudzień... i święta... i trzeba się przygotować.... - zaczęła Bradbury, mówiąc jak do małego dziecka, które potrzebuje zachęty do zabawy.

No cóż, Dean, bądź co bądź, nie różnił się wiele od rozwydrzonego ośmiolatka z erozją od jedzenia zbyt dużej ilości ciasta.

\- I co to ma ze sobą wspólnego? - Zapytał, unosząc brew. Ostatni raz obchodzili z bratem Boże Narodzenie... no właśnie, kiedy? Prawdopodobnie jeszcze przed jego śmiercią i poznaniem Casa.

Cholernego anioła, który, swoją drogą, również przyczynił się do wielu niefortunnych zdarzeń i świątecznych katastrof.

Tym oto sposobem, wbrew sprzeciwom i prośbom, panna Bradbury zarządziła rodzinne święta w bunkrze Ludzi Pisma. Brzmi niegroźnie? To tylko pozory.

\- Dean, idź do Sama - wydarła się Charlie.

Cholerny iglak - pierwszy niemile widziany gość.

\- Bo? - Mężczyźnie nie widziało się podnoszenie ze swojego miejsca. - Przecież nasz prywatny drwal doskonale sobie poradzi. Sam wyciął, niech sam przyniesie. Już mi wystarcza, że nasypał tego zielonego badziewia na tylne siedzenie mojej Dziecinki.

Bradbury skarciła go wzrokiem.

\- W takim razie mam dla ciebie lepszą robotę - założyła ręce na piersi. - A ja pójdę do niego, skoro nie masz wystarczająco testosteronu, żeby pomóc młodszemu bratu.

\- Ej, młoda - wystawił do niej palec wskazujący. - Nie pozwalaj sobie. - Wstał i w formie żartów teatralnie stanął szeroko i uniósł barki. - Jestem cholernie męski, nieustraszony i CHOLERA!

Rudowłosa wybuchnęła niepohamowanym śmiechem, a Castiel stał tam, za Deanem, kompletnie nic nie rozumiejąc i patrząc tym swoim pytającym spojrzeniem.

Dean, już opanowany, ale nadal z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy, odwrócił się do niego.

\- Stary, co ja ci mówiłem? Zaopatrz się w dzwoneczek czy coś, bo mnie o zawał przyprawisz!

\- Przepraszam, Dean - odrzekł osowiale anioł. - Nie miałem na celu wywoływać groźnego uszczerbku na twoim sercu.

Sercu, które sam w przyszłości miał odbudować.

Castiel, anioł Pana, wysłannik niebios, wojownik niebieski, stworzenie niebiańskie.

Cas. Po prostu Cas.

Dean nigdy nie dzielił z nikim tak szczególnej więzi. Ba, oczywiście, kochał mamę, w jakiś sposób kochał również ojca, a może nawet i Lissę. Kochał Sama, Charlie, Bobby'ego.

Nie umiał natomiast przyznać przed samym sobą, że mógłby czuć coś na kształt miłości także do Castiela. Nie swojego wybawcy, nie przyjaciela, nie brata. Po prostu - do Castiela.

Ale nie, broń Boże! Dean Winchester nie był gejem.

I tak miał się łudzić jeszcze przez długi czas, gdyby nie feralne święta.

Wnoszenie choinki okazało się być jedynie wierzchołkiem góry lodowej - drzewko należało jeszcze ubrać. Charlie, bo jakżeby inaczej, zniknęła w kuchni w celu upieczenia kolejnej porcji pierniczków. No tak, pierniczków nigdy za wiele. W końcu licho nigdy nie śpi.

Sam zmył się pod pretekstem generalnych zakupów, które zarządziła nowa pani domu - przecież świąteczne sweterki to coś, czego nie może zabraknąć. Jedno Dean musiał przyznać - chciał zobaczył brata w swetrze w łosie i opasce z rogami.

Jak można było się spodziewać, Dean Winchester, łowca potworów, pogromca demonów, postrach ciemności, skończył w kompletnie innej branży - choinka sama się nie ubierze. Nie umniejszając mu, bo naprawdę, wieszanie bombek i światełek to ciężka praca, zadowolony robotą nie był. Bądźmy szczerzy, który normalny facet cieszyłby się z okazji na przystrojenie iglaka świątecznego - bynajmniej żaden nie przychodził mu wtedy na myśl.

Zasadniczo, blondyn miał ochotę poddać się po jakichś piętnastu minutach - z początku szło nawet lepiej niż zakładał, bo ustawienie donicy z choinką w odpowiednim miejscu nie było nazbyt kreatywnym zadaniem. Potem było już tylko gorzej, bo Charlie uparła się na powieszenie ozdób prawdopodobnie z lat 40-tych, które jakimś dziwnym trafem "przypadkiem" znalazła w jednej z krypt.

A miało być tak pięknie - rodzinne święta.

Najwyraźniej nie wyszło.

\- Sukinsynu! Jak ta pierońska choinka ma nam towarzyszyć do stycznia?! - wydarł się sam do siebie, kiedy coś, co prawdopodobnie miało być świerkiem, a wyglądało jak zmutowana jabłonka, znowu się na niego przewróciło.

Zrzucił z siebie girlandę z dzwoneczków i kopnął pudełko z bombkami, tak, że z brzdękiem przeleciało na drugą stronę pomieszczenia.

\- Cholera - mruknął i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, aby znaleźć wśród śmieci na posadzce rozbitego, szklanego aniołka.

Równie rozbitego jak Castiel.

Anioł mógł mówić, że jest dobrze, że nie ma się czym przejmować; a jednak - Dean nadal podświadomie czuł, że wojownik niebieski cierpi. Czego kwestią to miało być? Nie wiedział i nawet nie był pewien, czy by chciał. Castiel żył zamknięty w swojej własnej głowie, wśród swoich własnych myśli, z dala od przyziemnych spraw. Fakt, był tutaj z nimi, na Ziemi, ale mógł to zawdzięczać jedynym dwóm rzeczom, które go trzymały blisko. Jimmy'iemu Novakowi i Deanowi Winchesterowi.

Z pierwszym sprawa była dosyć prosta - naczynie było cielesnym pierwiastkiem anioła, ciałem, opakowaniem wręcz, trzymającym go w ryzach jako formę dostrzegalną dla oka i możliwą do ingerowania z innymi.

Natomiast druga? Dean Winchester był zagadką - pozornie nieczuły drań, sarkastyczny dupek, samolubny, egoistyczny, niepoważny, myślący notorycznie o jedzeniu i kobietach. Nie otwierał się przed wieloma osobami. Cas był jedną z tych nielicznych, którzy wbrew kokonowi utkanemu z bólu i żalu czuli, co tak naprawdę gryzie łowcę.

Ileż to razy wysłannik niebiański przekładał Deana ponad swoje własne potrzeby, poglądy i przekonania. Za każdym razem, wybierając człowieka i odrzucając niebo, anioł upadał - a jednak, nie przeszkadzało mu to.

Wierzył, że było warto.

Bo dla Deana zawsze warto.

Trzymał teraz roztrzaskaną figurkę w dłoniach i, jakby odruchowo, uniósł wzrok ku górze, zupełnie jakby ten widok nie był mu obcy.

Bo nie był.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - blondyn usłyszał za sobą niski głos i przeszedł go dreszcz.

\- Tak, tak - odłożył aniołka do skrzynki i podniósł się z ziemi, strzepując z ubrania kurz. - Doskonale - odwrócił się i nakazał sobie się uśmiechnąć.

Castiel stał, oparty dłońmi o krzesło, i przypatrywał się Deanowi uważnie. Włosy miał w nieładzie, prawdopodobnie Charlie dorwała go na korytarzu i poczochrała je.

\- Na pewno? Wydajesz się smutny - brunet zmarszczył brwi i zlustrował go wzrokiem. - Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

Cas jak zawsze pytał poważnie. A Dean jak zawsze obracał to w żart. Taka była ich natura.

\- Jeśli ci się nudzi, to nie pogardzę pomocą z tym zielonym bydlęciem.

Anioł spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Zabijałem demony, walczyłem z aniołami, a przerasta mnie ubieranie choinki - zaśmiał się kwaśno. - Więc? Zostaniesz moim kompanem w walce z opętaną zielenizną?

Castiel roześmiał się, najwidoczniej nie rozumiejąc.

\- Dean, nie można opętać drzewa.

\- Zamknij się już - pokręcił głową rozbawiony łowca.

Po mniej lub bardziej udanych zabawach z drzewkiem Dean i Cas usiedli zmęczeni w kuchni - brunet musiał przyznać, ubieranie choinki autentycznie było trudnym zadaniem. Siedzieli teraz przy stole z butelkami piwa i delektowali się ciszą oraz odpoczynkiem.

Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem, mówią.

Szczególnie, jeśli zachodem jest Charlie Bradbury z torbą pełną wełnianych cudeniek, poruszająca się jak błyskawica - wcisnęła Deanowi w ręce czerwony sweter z zielonymi choinkami i posłała mu sugestywne spojrzenie.

\- Zakładaj - jej słowa nie znosiły sprzeciwu.

\- Nie? - blondyn spiorunował ja wzrokiem. - Nie będę tego nosić, to głupie.

\- Będziesz, bo ja cię proszę i to nasze wspólne święta - uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Prawda, Cas?

Anioł wędrował wzrokiem to na Deana, to na Charlie, nie wiedząc, kto mu zrobi większą krzywdę, jeśli przyzna rację drugiemu.

Cóż, w tym przypadku Dean był nieszkodliwy, a kobieta w furii - owszem.

\- Wydaje mi się, że jeśli raz go założysz, nic się nie stanie... - mruknął nieprzekonany, lekko się odsuwając na wypadek, gdyby jednak łowca chciał się zemścić.

\- Świetnie! - Pisnęła i niemal w podskokach podbiegła do nich, całując obu w policzki. - Jesteście cudowni, wiecie?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyszła z kuchni zadowolona, dzierżąc sweter dla Łosia.

\- Nienawidzę cię - syknął do bruneta i założył sweter na t-shirt, który miał na sobie. - Wyglądam jakbym się urwał z Kevina samego w domu.

Anioł tylko wywrócił oczami i wziął łyk piwa. Dean, z grymasem na twarzy, przyglądał się samemu sobie zdegustowany, jednak w pewnym momencie uśmiechnął się jak lis, który właśnie podkrada kury jakiemuś farmerowi i sięgnął do torby z zakupami.

\- Caaaaas? - Zadowolony z siebie przeciągał imię przyjaciela, na co ten posłał mu jedynie pytające spojrzenie. - Dla ciebie też coś mamy.

Z satysfakcją wymalowaną w uśmiechu, wyciągnął granatowy sweter z pingwinkiem w czapce Mikołaja. Castiel zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie odczuwam temperatury, nie muszę nosić ciepłych ubrań.

\- Ale będziesz solidarnym kumplem i zrobisz to dla mnie - kpiąco stwierdził Winchester i położył ubranie na stole. - Nie odmówisz mi.

\- Nie widzę potrzeby, abym to robił, Dean.

\- Ależ ja ją widzę. Zakładaj - splótł ramiona na piersi i popatrzył na niego wyczekująco.

Anioł nie wytrzymał morderczego spojrzenia i wstał, ściągając z siebie trencz i kładąc go na oparciu krzesła. Zaczął rozpinać koszulę, na co Dean poczuł lekki gorąc w środku - no tak, czego mógł się spodziewać? Nie założyłby swetra na koszulę, to Castiel.

Brunet skończył odpinać guziki i starannie złożył biały materiał, nie przejmując się, że stoi praktycznie pół nagi przed przyjacielem - bo czemu miałoby to mu robić różnicę?

Dean siedział za to jak na szpilkach i mimowolnie przyglądał się nagim ramionom anioła i jego skrupulatnym ruchom.

On po prostu był ciekawy tego, jak niezwykłym stworzeniem jest anioł. Przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał.

Od kilku lat.

Cas - jak to Cas - nie przejmował się i nawet nie zauważał wzroku Deana; myślał, że nie znaczy on nic, bo czemu miałby? Dean nigdy nie okazywał większego zainteresowania osobą anioła. No dobra, może kilka razy popatrzył jakoś inaczej lub palnął coś w formie żartów, ale to nadal był konserwatywny Dean Winchester.

Jego Dean.

 

\- I co? Wyglądasz genialnie, stary - blondyn poklepał go po ramieniu, śmiejąc się szczerze.

Castiel wyglądał po prostu rozczulająco. Sweter był na niego troszkę za duży - Sam najprawdopodobniej kupił go dla siebie - więc anioł wyglądał jak pięcioletnie dziecko w ubraniu starszego brata. Niebieska tkanina wisiała na nim trochę, dodając uroku i niewinności wojownikowi niebieskiemu. Pingwinek marszczył się z tego powodu, ale już odcień swetra współgrał z oczami Casa, wyciągając ich głębię.

Anioł nieprzekonany niósł w dłoniach poskładane koszulę i płaszcz, rozglądając się po korytarzu.

Zdecydowanie Charlie wpadła w szał świąteczny. Wszędzie wisiały wianuszki z jodły lub żurawina, z lamp zwisały bombki.

\- Chyba ją coś boli... - mruknął Dean i pokręcił głową.

Kochał Charlie jak siostrę, ale to już była jakaś przesada.

Cas odniósł swoje rzeczy do pokoju i ruszył dalej z Deanem do głównej sali, gdzie zastał rozanielonych Charlie i Sama, śmiejących się wniebogłosy na ich widok.

Łowca wymienił z aniołem pytające spojrzenie i zwrócił się do brata, który zdawał się być tym poważniejszym w towarzystwie - a przynajmniej pozornie.

\- Co was tak bawi? - kątem oka zauważył, że Castiel zaciekawiony patrzy się ponad siebie. Zignorował chichot Łosia i spojrzał w górę.

Zajebiście.

Wpadli w pułapkę tych dwóch kochanym imbecyli.

Kolejny powód, przez który Dean Winchester miał dosyć tych świąt?

Jemioła.

 

Cholerna jemioła i cholerna jemiołowa tradycja.

Uprzedzając; Dean Winchester uwielbiał jemiołę. Całowanie gorących dziewczyn przypadkiem napotkanych w knajpach, prowadzenie ich potem do samochodu lub pokoju motelowego? Cudowne wspomnienia, ba!

Ale nie w przypadku, kiedy stoi pod jemiołą ze swoim kumplem.

\- Naprawdę, prześmieszny żart, boki zrywać - zmrużył oczy. - Bardzo dojrzale, moi drodzy, podziwiam.

\- Dean, czemu oni się śmieją? - zapytał, nic nie rozumiejąc, Cas.

Łowca westchnął. Czego mógł się spodziewać po przyjacielu?

\- Nieważne.

\- To taki ważny zwyczaj bożonarodzeniowy - niemal równocześnie z nim zaczął Sam, a widząc irytację brata, wyszczerzył się. - Jeśli stanie się z kimś pod jemiołą trzeba się pocałować.

Charlie puściła oko Deanowi.

Castiel zaczął analizować. Stał pod jemiołą z Deanem.

Zmarszczył brwi i, ku nieszczęściu starszego Winchestera, zbliżył się do niego i musnął jego policzek.

Rudowłosa wybuchnęła niepohamowanym śmiechem, w czym zawtórował jej Sam, żadne z nich się tego nie spodziewało. 

A tym bardziej Dean, który zesztywniał i odwrócił się zdezorientowany do anioła, który, nadal nie rozumiejąc wagi swojego czynu, wzruszył ramionami.

\- To tradycja, tak? - stwierdził.

 

Wieczorem Dean zapukał do pokoju Charlie, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wszedł.

Rudowłosa siedziała na łóżku po turecku z laptopem przed sobą i słuchawkami na uszach. Nawet nie zauważyła gościa, wpatrywała się w ekran i klepała w klawiaturę, całkowicie pochłonięta w wirtualnym świecie. Blondyn podszedł do niej i zdjął słuchawki, na co podskoczyła.

\- Idiota - pacnęła go poduszką.

Zadowolony z siebie przysiadł na boku łóżka i zaczął zaglądać jej przez ramię, więc zamknęła laptopa i odstawiła go na stolik.

\- Nie twoja sprawa.

\- Tak samo jak nie twoją sprawą jest swatanie mnie z Casem - zripostował.

\- Robicie na siebie maślane oczy, nie mogliśmy się powstrzymać - uśmiechnęła się. - No błagam cię, nawet nie zakładaliśmy, że tak zrobi, myśleliśmy, że się obrazisz jak zawsze i pójdziesz do siebie.

\- Hej, nie obrażam się o byle co! - Zaprotestował i szturchnął ją w ramię, na co wykrzywiła się i znowu uderzyła mu poduszką.

\- Yhm, oczywiście - mruknęła i spojrzała na jego ubranie. - Jak ci się podoba sweterek? - rozpromieniła się niczym dziecko.

Dean posłał jej kpiące spojrzenie.

\- Prześmieszne, doprawdy. W przyszłym roku wyślemy cię z Samem na Florydę do jakiegoś spa, żebyś nie zrobiła nam znowu takiej prywatnej apokalipsy.

 

Dean spędził wieczór na oglądaniu głupich filmów z Charlie i wspólnym wyśmiewaniu się z idiotyzmu niektórych kotów w internecie. Zmęczony po kilku godzinnym seansie wrócił do siebie i skoczył wziąć prysznic. Delektował się gorącą wodą obmywającą jego ciało i ciepłymi kroplami osiadającymi we włosach.

Nic więc nie było dziwnego w jego reakcji, a dokładniej dziewczęcym pisku, kiedy niespodziewanie woda zrobiła się lodowata, zupełnie, jakby ktoś nagle i bez ostrzeżenia zakręcił zawór ciepłej.

\- Sukinsynu... - wyszedł z brodzika i zakrył ramiona ręcznikiem, trzęsąc się. Wytarł szybko ciało i związał szlafrok.

W sypialni i na korytarzu panował niemiłosierny chłód, zimno przenikało niemal do kości.

Kilkanaście metrów dalej z drzwi wychylała się postać Charlie w różowym szlafroku z turbanem na głowie. Podeszła do Deana, piszcząc kapciami w króliczki.

\- Co się stało? Od dziesięciu minut nie działa ogrzewanie, a woda w kranie jest zimna - opatuliła się szczelniej.

Dean pokręcił głową i wzruszył ramionami, w jego polu widzenia pojawił się Sam z latarką.

\- Nie działa ogrzewanie, chciałem je naprawić i chyba coś zepsu... - nie dokończył, wszystkie lampy zgasły, włączyły się czerwone, awaryjne, światła - ...łem.

Charlie jęknęła zrezygnowana.

\- Święta bez światełek?

 

W wyniku zaistniałej sytuacji przygotowali większe ilości herbaty i usadowili się wszyscy razem w głównej sali, owinięci w koce i ubrani w zimowe kurtki.

\- Sam, nie wiem jakim sposobem - zaczął sztucznie wesoło Dean, upijając łyk gorącego naparu - ale mam wrażenie, że tu jest chłodniej niż na zewnątrz.

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, to stary budynek o grubych ścianach i nieszczelnej instalacji, czego się spodziewałeś?

Blondyn mruknął jedynie coś sarkastycznego pod nosem i wywrócił oczami. Charlie kurczowo trzymała w dłoniach kubek i niemal drżała z zimna, mimo wielu warstw ciepłych ubrań i dwóch koców.

\- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja idę się zamienić w ludzkie burrito i zakopać się w pościeli jak jeż - dopiła do końca herbatę i zostawiła kubek na stole, po czym zagarnęła wszystkie możliwe szale i zniknęła w korytarzu.

Sam sięgnął po pierniczka nieprzekonany i zaczął jeść - w lodówce nie było wiele jedzenia, a ciastka wydawały się w tym momencie najodpowiedniejsze, nawet jeśli Wigilię mieli spędzić w chłodzie i świetle latarek.

\- Charlie ma rację, nie ma sensu tu siedzieć w zimnie, dobranoc - westchnął młodszy Winchester i podniósł się z miejsca.

\- Sammy, impreza dopiero się zaczyna! - Zawołał za nim Dean. - Zostawisz nas?

\- Yhm - mruknął. - Tylko powieście skarpetę na klamce jak coś.

\- Czemu mielibyśmy wieszać na klamce skarpetki? - Cas posłał Deanowi pytające spojrzenie.

Łowca w tym momencie cieszył się z braku znajomości pewnych wyrażeń u swojego przyjaciela.

 

Po około godzinie przenieśli się do pokoju Winchestera. W mniejszym pomieszczeniu mogło być nie aż tak zimno, a Dean był już lekko zmęczony całą sytuacją i, choć nie chciał się przyznać, marzył już tylko o ciepłym łóżku.

Przynieśli nawet piwo - i tak było zimno, więc co za różnica czy wypiją je takie czy inne. Siedzieli i rozmawiali; Dean na łóżku, wśród okruchów po ciastkach, Cas na krześle pod ścianą. Tematy poruszali wszelkie, od tradycji świątecznych, po same narodziny Jezusa, o których Dean dowiedział się wielu ciekawych rzeczy - między innymi o feralnej ingerencji archanioła Gabriela i dziewicy w ciąży.

\- Tej wersji jeszcze nie słyszałem - zaśmiał się, nie wiedząc, czy powinien być przerażony, czy raczej zdziwiony, więc nie skomentował więcej.

Potrzebował tego czasu z Castielem w samotności. Mogli pogadać jak dobrzy kumple, nic im nie przeszkadzało, nawet jeśli siedzieli jedynie w blasku pojedynczej świeczki - wiedzieli oboje, że drugi tam siedzi po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia.

\- Cas, nie obraź się - przykrył się szczelniej kocem - ale jestem trochę senny i chciałbym się już położyć.

\- Zostanę - oznajmił anioł, jakby było to coś oczywistego.

\- Nie potrzebuję niańki...

\- Wiem - stwierdził brunet - ale i tak nie mam nic innego do roboty, więc mogę posiedzieć z tobą.

Dean nie miał siły protestować - wiedział, jak uparty jest jego przyjaciel, a zasadniczo jest obecność nie przeszkadzała mu w nadmiernym stopniu. W przeszłości uważał to za dziwnie, może nawet trochę perwersyjne, ale po latach zdążył się przyzwyczaić, Castiel miał swoje dziwne zachowania i epizody, były jednak zupełnie nieszkodliwe; czy to patrzenie, jak Dean śpi, czy to stawanie zbyt blisko lub patrzenie na niego przez dłuższy czas. 

Cas był po prostu Casem - ze swoimi dziwactwami lub bez, nadal był jedną z najbliższych Deanowi osób.

Nawet bliższą niż można by się spodziewać.

 

Dean lubił spać, ba, uwielbiał wręcz! Fakt, w czasie polować sypiał mało, zazwyczaj po trzy, cztery, okazjonalnie pięć godzin, ale jeśli nie było żadnego parcia, że musi wstać? Mógłby zostawać w łóżku na kilkanaście godzin, wstawać tylko do łazienki lub po jedzenie i znowu wracać pod kołdrę.

Nic więc dziwnego było w jego poirytowaniu, kiedy nie mógł spać z powodu panującego chłodu. Leżał pod pierzyną, w kurtce i otulony w koc, a jednak, nadal było mu zimno. Alkohol powoli znikał z jego żył, też nie pomagając w zachowywaniu teraz tak potrzebnego ciepła.

Przeszła mu przez głowę nawet jedna desperacka, choć głupia myśl. Nie, nie miał zamiaru zniżać się do tego poziomu, powodując swego rodzaju niezręczność.

Po dłuższym zastanowieniu zdecydował się zaryzykować. Co mu szkodziło? Zawsze mógł zwalić to na pijacki bełkot, Cas nie miał prawa mieć pojęcia, jak szybko Dean mógł wytrzeźwieć.

\- Cas? Jesteś tam? - zapytał cicho.

\- Tak, Dean? - w ciemności zabrzmiał jego szept. - Nie śpisz?

\- Nie - mruknął niezadowolony. - Zimno mi.

Pominął fakt, że czuje pod sobą okruszki, bo to już była tylko i wyłącznie jego wina.

\- Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? - No tak, cały Cas.

Winchester przełknął ślinę i odezwał się po dłuższej chwili.

\- Chodź tutaj.

\- Słucham? - Dean nie widział anioła, ale był niemal pewien, że ten zmarszczył brwi albo przekrzywił głowę w ten swój charakterystyczny sposób.

\- Będzie mi od ciebie cieplej - wytłumaczył.

Brunet zamrugał kilkukrotnie. Skoro Dean o to poprosił? Czemu miałby się nie zgodzić. Wstał ze swojego miejsca i na oślep podszedł do łóżka, na którym usiadł, zdjął buty, po czym nieśmiało zaczął wsuwać się pod kołdrę.

Dean przeklął w myślał. Za późno na odwrót.

Poczuł ruch po swojej lewej, a zaraz potem uginający się materac, kiedy anioł położył się obok i przykrył, powoli przysuwając do łowcy.

\- Nie gryzę - powiedział cicho i zbliżył się do przyjaciela.

No właśnie, czy tylko przyjaciela? 

Sam Dean nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

Wmawiał sobie, że przyszedł mu do głowy ten iście "genialny" pomysł tylko dlatego, że ledwo wytrzeźwiał.

Przeniósł się na drugi bok i niepewnie przeniósł rękę nad tors Castiela, obejmując go.

\- Mogę? - szepnął.

\- Jasne - odpowiedział mu cicho anioł.

 

Dean spał spokojnie. Może to obecność Casa tak na niego działała, może go uśpił, nie wiedział, ważne, że mógł odpocząć. Obudził się rano, 25 grudnia, sam, obejmując poduszkę. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy mu się to nie śniło, ale widząc zapalone światło nad sobą, odrzucił tą myśl. Nie było mu już też zimno, wręcz gorąco od ilości materiału na jego ciele. Rozebrał się z kurtki i zrzucił z siebie koce. Może Sam nie był jednak takim idiotą i nie zepsuł wszystkiego?

Przebrał się w coś bardziej odpowiedniego i wyszedł na korytarz.

Korytarz, gdzie znowu pachniało tymi przebrzydłymi pierniczkami, z których musiał wytrzepać pościel.

Ruszył w kierunku głównej sali, w połowie drogi usłyszał za sobą kroki. Odwrócił się i dostrzegł anioła, który za nim szedł. Poczuł gulę w gardle, ale, nie widząc żadnego podejrzanego zachowania u przyjaciela, przełknął ją i się przywitał.

\- Dzień dobry. Sam naprawił ogrzewanie?

\- Nie, chyba nadal śpi. Może to jakiś świąteczny cud? - uśmiechnął się.

Szli dalej razem, w pewnym momencie łowca zauważył pudełeczko w dłoniach bruneta.

\- Co to?

Anioł, zupełnie jakby wyrwano go z otępienia, odzyskał rezonans.

\- A, tak. Mówiłeś wczoraj o wręczaniu sobie prezentów w Boże Narodzenie - zaczął i wyciągnął dłonie do Deana, który trochę zwolnił. 

\- Cas... nie musiałeś.

Uchylił wieczko i nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. W pudełku znajdowała się figurka anioła. Ta sama, którą Dean znalazł wśród starych bombek, jednak teraz posklejana, w jednym kawałku.

\- Pomyślałem, że ma dla ciebie jakieś znaczenie - uśmiechnął się lekko, nadal idąc ramię w ramię z Winchesterem. - Wydawałeś się przygnębiony, gdy ją znalazłeś. Chciałem sprawić ci radość. 

Przystanęli, gdy korytarz się skończył i stanęli w sali.

\- Cas, nie wiem co powiedzieć, dziękuję - uniósł wzrok. - To piękny gest.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba - zwrócił uwagę na coś nad nimi i podniósł wzrok, na co zawtórował mu łowca.

Czy ta jemioła ich prześladuje.

Anioł zaśmiał się lekko, chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył, bo poczuł usta Deana na swoich. 

Czy Dean Winchester właśnie go pocałował?

Odsunął się zdziwiony, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje.

Blondyn spojrzał na niego niepewnie i zaklął.

\- Przepraszam, nie powinie...

Nie dokończył, Cas zbliżył się do niego i musnął jego usta.

\- Nie masz za co - mruknął uśmiechnięty i znowu pokonał dzielące ich centymetry.

 

Gdyby tylko wiedzieli, że po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, w drzwiach stali uśmiechnięci Sam i Charlie.

Prawdopodobnie w tym roku dostali najlepszy prezent świąteczny.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, robaczki!
> 
> Opóźniony świąteczny one-shot, pomysł przyszedł mi w Wigilię, napisałam troszkę na spontanie, co było nie lada wyczynem, bo osobiście świąt nie lubię, aczkolwiek ważne, że napisałam.
> 
> Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku i dużo Destiela <3


End file.
